Golden Eyes
by lostmoonchild
Summary: As he found it harder to concentrate beyond the slender fingertips that danced across his skin, the only thing that held him to the world were the smoldering eyes above.


lostmoonchild: I swear I have no idea where this came from. It just popped up one day and demanded to be posted so I gave in and posted it. I think I'm in a yaoi rut right now which isn't a bad thing unless you hate yaoi. Then again, if you didn't like yaoi why are you reading this fic? Okay, here's the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Golden Eyes<p>

The first time he had seen those golden eyes, Yusuke was entranced. A single glaze from those eyes made him feel as if his very soul was being looked at and he couldn't help but feel drawn to the danger he knew lurked within those molten depths. Even when those golden eyes shifted over to green he knew that there was still danger that lurked, waiting for the person that would push the wrong button.

Chills went down Yusuke's spine as he arched into the tender touches, knowing that when he opened his eyes he would be staring at the golden eyes that melted into green. He didn't know when his clothes had been removed but he could feel the suddenly cold air against his suddenly too warm skin. "Kurama…" Yusuke panted softly.

There was a knowing smile on Kurama's face as his fingers lightly danced across the well toned body, lighting fire upon his already overactive nerves. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Kurama said softly.

Somehow he didn't doubt that. Yusuke could feel his heart racing against his chest as Kurama claimed his lips, lightly nipping in a silent demand that he open his mouth. As Yusuke complied to the silent demand he could feel Kurama's tongue exploring the moist cavern. When they parted for air the two stared silently at each other for a moment before Yusuke's fingers began working on undressing the fox demon above him.

Kurama shrugged out of his shirt once Yusuke had undone the last button, noting with amusement how the younger man's fingers shook slightly. "Are you a virgin, Urameshi Yusuke?" Kurama growled lightly, gold and green eyes flashing in the dim light.

"For a guy."

So he'd get to pop Yusuke's figurative cherry. He smirked to himself before allowing the raven-haired teenager to undo his pants. He'd let the teenaged boy be a bit curious seeing as this was his first time with a man and for a brief moment wondered how Keiko would have responded if someone had told her that he and Yusuke would become lovers for a night.

Yusuke's eyes widened slightly as he pulled down Kurama's pants and boxers, a small shiver of fear going through him as he stared at Kurama's length. How in the hell was this going to work without Kurama seriously injuring him? He didn't think he'd be able to explain to his mother without turning bright red or dying again how exactly his ass had gotten torn up.

As if sensing his fear, Kurama tenderly kissed him before murmuring softly, "I already told you that I'd take good care of you. We'll go as slow as you want."

Yusuke nodded slightly before asking softly, "Do you want…"

There was such a delicate blush upon his cheeks that Kurama couldn't help but be amused by the younger man. "If you want." Kurama replied. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to try."

He sat back and watched as Yusuke hovered between his legs, his breath warm against his already hard length. Kurama gave him a reassuring smile before closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure as Yusuke's hot mouth enveloped him. Slender fingers tangled in the dark hair, guiding Yusuke as he sucked and licked the demon's aching erection.

Brown eyes looked up and Yusuke almost melted when he saw that the gold was becoming more dominant than the green. He could feel his own erection twitch in anticipation as the thoughts of staring into those golden orbs as he was being taken began to play in his mind. He opened his mouth when Kurama's fingers found his jaw and gently pushed him up, closing his eyes when the redhead claimed his lips and forced him onto his back.

Their hips ground together with sweet friction as they moved together, their breaths labored as they stared at each other. "K-Kurama." Yusuke breathed when Kurama began kissing and lightly biting his neck.

He held onto Kurama as tightly as he could, his heart racing as lust clouded his thoughts. He obediently opened his mouth and began slicking up Kurama's fingers, hissing when a solitary digit pushed past the ring of muscle. His muscles twitched as Kurama slowly pushed in and out before another finger was added.

Hisses of pain left his lips as he felt Kurama's fingers scissoring within him, forcing the muscles to stretch. "It'll get better." Kurama promised.

Their lips met in a tender kiss that was meant to distract the raven and as a third finger was added, barely any pain was felt. Pants left Yusuke's lips as he felt Kurama moving his fingers as he sought out the one spot that he knew would make the ex-Detective know pleasure beyond anything he had ever felt before.

A strangled cry and Yusuke's arching into the redhead's fingers told Kurama that he had found the spot and began stroking the sensitive spot. Suddenly Kurama stopped and withdrew his fingers, leaving Yusuke feeling empty. "I want you inside me." Yusuke told the older teen.

Kurama was silent as he reached for a bottle of lotion that sat nearby and squirted some of its contents onto his hand, making a show of slicking himself up before putting the remaining bit onto the shivering ring of muscle. As he positioned himself, Kurama gave the younger teen a knowing look. "This will hurt for a minute." Kurama warned the raven.

Yusuke breathed deeply as Kurama slowly pushed into him, their eyes meeting and holding until Kurama was fully sheathed inside of him. The ex-Detective's breaths were shaky as he stared into the golden and green orbs above him, feeling the redhead move slowly and as carefully as he could. "Faster." Yusuke whispered, gasping when Kurama hit a sensitive spot.

A smirk suddenly showed on Kurama's face as he gripped Yusuke's hips tightly before beginning his assault on the raven's prostate. He listened to the broken moans and gasps that left Yusuke's lips as he continued moving, his pace beginning to quicken. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the sounds that left Yusuke's lips as the throes of passion began to overwhelm him. It was almost fascinating to watch and feel the raven moving against him with that look of absolute desire on his face.

Brown eyes widened in surprise as his lips were suddenly claimed in a bruising kiss before he felt Kurama's teeth lightly nipping at the skin in a silent demand. Parting his lips, Yusuke felt his lover's tongue slip into his mouth and explore the moist cavern. He pushed his tongue against Kurama's, feeling the foreign appendage curl around the muscle before they parted for air.

A strangled cry left the younger man's lips as the redhead suddenly wrapped his slender fingers around his raging erection and began pumping him in time with each thrust, their movements growing more frantic as they were each pushed closer and closer to the edge. They had reached the point of no return and they were going to keep going until they were nothing more than a couple of boneless masses of flesh.

Yusuke gripped the sheets tightly as Kurama's thrusts grew harder and quicker, feeling the slender fingers tighten slightly. He began thrusting his hips upwards, incoherent words that he prayed Kurama could understand leaving his lips. He needed his release and he needed it so badly that he could almost taste it. He just couldn't make the words form on his lips.

Suddenly Kurama pulled Yusuke into a heated kiss before giving him a couple more jerks before the raven let out a muffled cry of pleasure as Kurama's hips jerked frantically against him, filling the younger man's body. When their lips parted, Yusuke could see his own seed coating his chest and Kurama's hand. As he looked into his lover's eyes, he could see that one eye was now completely golden while the other was the same brilliant emerald green that he had grown so accustomed to. "Kurama." Yusuke breathed softly as Kurama pulled out of him.

The redhead smiled as he collapsed next to Yusuke, his eyes soft and knowing as they looked at each other. "Was it as you expected, Yusuke?" Kurama questioned.

"Better."

"Glad to exceed your expectations."

Smiling tenderly, Kurama held the younger man knowing that he'd never be able to get enough of the former Spirit Detective now that he had gotten a taste. He knew that Yusuke had been attracted to him for some time and that attraction intensified when he saw that Youko was beginning to make an appearance.

In a sense, Kurama knew, Yusuke had gotten exactly what he wanted and more. He knew that the day would come, however, where Yusuke would be writhing and moaning for him while he was in his demon form. It was that day he looked forward to and knew that Yusuke would be unable to resist the piercing golden eyes.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: And that's a wrap! I'm trying to think of a decent beginning for another YHH fic that I'm going to post probablywithin the next month so keep an eye out for that. Until then, read and review!<p> 


End file.
